A boy and a cat in earthland
by Konaha's Dragon Slayer
Summary: The second series of my original fan fiction A boy and a cat in the leaf! :
1. Chapter 1

**A boy and a cat in earthland**

**Welcome to the new series! I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail! This is a Branch from my first fan fiction A boy and a cat in the leaf!**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OFFFFF!" Isumi was screaming before she landed on Isaac

Then Lucas landed on her, and then Bryan landed on Lucas and so on.(AMOS AND JEREMY)

"WILL YOU GUYS GET OFF ME!" Isaac shouted

"Sorry bro…" Lucas said

"Anyways WHERE THE HELL ARE WE" Isaac said

Then they looked up they saw a group of people looking ate them. They had some weird sign on their bodies.

"Who the hell are you?" A red hair woman wearing armour (Erza) asked pointing a sword at Isaac's neck.

In a flash Isaac disappeared and reappeared behind Erza "That is not a nice way to ask some" before he kicked her in the torso sending her flying across the room.

"OI! WHY DID YOU HURT ERZA?" A pink haired boy (Natsu) charged at Isaac

Before anything could happen a huge giant appeared and stopped Natsu

"Stop it Natsu!" The giant said

"Yes… gramps" he replied

Then the giant turned to Isaac and his friends and asked" Now would you please tell us who you are?"

"We are ANBU of the Konaha Leaf Village now could please tell us where we are?" Isumi said

"My my you people are in Fiore!"

"Huh?" Isumi said

"You people must not be from around here then!" The giant shrank into an short old man

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" he the old man said

Isaac's eyes widened and he whispered to his friends

"Looks like we been teleported to the place called Fiore! You know from the manga Fairy Tail!"

"We better lay low and act like magicians!" Jeremy whispered

"You don't say!" Amos said

"Shut it!"

After a lot of crap later Isaac and his friends became members of Fairy Tail…

**HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS!**


	2. Note!

**P.S when the guys entered the realm they gained some magic too! They can use their Ninjitsu still but they also learned Dragon Slayer powers! (Except Isumi though she still gained some magic) I know this is making them overpowered but… Never mind…**

**Any way these are the powers that they gained**

**Isaac=Holy Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Third generation)**

**Lucas=Darkness Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (Third generation)**

**Bryan=Water Dragon Slayer Magic (First generation)**

**Amos=Earth Dragon Slyer Magic (First generation)**

**Jeremy=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (First generation, real unlike Laxus**

**Isumi= Cat magic (similar to Milliana) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Note**

**My writing is getting really crappy now…**

**P.S the fairy tail people have no idea the guys came from another dimension**

"So are you going to take a mission?" Erza asked Lucas, "You've been staring at the board for a jolly long time you know that!"

"I pick this one!" Lucas said pointing to an A rank mission (it read wipe out the dark guild: Extreme Sentinels Reward: 1,000,000 jewels

"You sure? " Erza said, "That's a high ranking mission! You shouldn't go alone!"

"Don't worry… Me, Isaac, Bryan and Isumi are making a team."

"Hm… how about Jeremy and Amos?"

"They well… formed a duo."

"Okay then… Go ahead… but a team needs a name."

"It's called team Katana" Isaac said from behind Erza

/

_**Later that day…**_

"So where is this dark guild?" Bryan wined for the 9000th time

"Shut up would you!" Isaac shouted

"The map says it should be around this corner "Isumi read out

_**A turn around the corner later…**_

"HOLY S*** THAT GUILD IS HUGE!" Lucas exclaimed

"OI! What are you mages doing here!? Get lost!" A Guild member of the Dark Gamers

"Hey are those Fairy Tail members?" a member that had magic guns on her hips. This woman makes you think of a bolt of lightning. She has violet eyes that are like two windows on the evening sky. Her silky, curly, blue hair is shoulder-length and is worn in a dignified style. She is very tall, has a busty build and looked incredibly sexy. Her skin is light and fair.

"Yeah! Let's kill'em! "A member who had many swords attached to his back said. This guy makes you think of a hunting tiger. He has hooded white eyes that are like two spheres of alabaster. His fine, curly, white hair is long and is worn in a severe style. He is very tall and has a masculine build. His skin is light-coloured.

_**Soon the team was surrounded…**_

"Crap…" Isaac said

"My name is Nano! I am the master of this guild! You will pay for your attack on our guild earlier this month!" A cyborg shouted

"Now I remember… Erza also said something like she took a job to defend a village from them or something…" Lucas exclaimed

"NOW YOU TELL US? YOU DUMBASS!" Isaac shouted

"You will pay the price!" the master said "attack them!"

"Lucas! Bryan! You take the gunner girl and the sword guy. Isumi and I will take the master and the rest of the members. LET'S GO TEAM!" Isaac instructed

_**Lucas vs. the gunner girl…**_

"Die!" The girl started shooting magic bullets at a rapid speed at Lucas

A shot grazed Lucas's cheek

"OUCH! DAMM YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" Lucas shouted

**Wind Style: Air Bullet No Jutsu**

The girl dodged the attack easily and she laughed. "Do you really think you can hit me? I am Gunner Jackal the rouge gunner! I am fast and powerful! I have never lost to any one before!"

"Never heard of you" Lucas says bluntly

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI*" Jackal looked piss off and was firing at Lucas angrily.

This time Lucas was prepared he dodged all the bullets and had enough time to fire a few arrows from his bow. Jackal deflected all the arrows and shouted "Let's see how you like this!"

**Penetration Siege!**

_**CUT SCENE! Bryan vs. sword guy!**_

SLASH! SLASH! STAB!__Bryan was trying his best to dodge this guy's fast and deadly attacks. He was already slashed a few times and was trying his best to avoid being sliced up even more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are weak! Do you really think you can stand up against me?" The man laughs wildly. "I am Drake Clash! You will crumble beneath me!"

**Shredding Crasher**

Drake sword was charged with an intense amount of magic and was about to stab Bryan when Jackal crashed into him! (Knocking Drake out)

"Thanks dude I thought he was going to kill me "Bryan said to Lucas

"Nah! No biggie!" Lucas laughed

Then Jackal started to stand up and she was muttering "Nobody has defeated me before… nobody!"

Lucas and Bryan got ready for an attack but what happened was not they expected

"I think I am in love with you!" Jackal said to Lucas

"WHAT?!" Lucas exclaimed

"You are so strong and handsome! I made a promise to myself that whichever that male can beat me and was handsome enough I would marry him! I want to be your girlfriend!" Jackal exclaimed!

"Dude… you have the weirdess luck in the world…" Bryan whispered to Lucas

"Tell me about it "Lucas sighed

"Hey… where is Isaac and Isumi? And why is there nobody here except for me and you and the crazy girl? "Bryan asked

Unknown to them their fights brought them far away from the dark guild!

"Oh crap! We need to get back!" Lucas said already running

"Wait for me!" Bryan said

"I am coming along to! I want to see my boyfriend in action again!" Jackal followed

"I am not your boyfriend!" Lucas shouted

**Well that is the end of this chapter…**

**Jackal falls in love with Lucas cause he beat her… wow…**


End file.
